


Falling Like The Fahrenheit

by Galadwen



Series: late-night SPN promt exchange [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean, Dean watches, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Self Loathing, Smut, Top Cas, also kind of sub!Dean, very much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadwen/pseuds/Galadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was starting to feel uncomfortable, peeking at what was clearly a very private conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Like The Fahrenheit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sneery69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneery69/gifts).



> Another prompt exchange with the lovely girl <3 i got two, and of course i chose the angstier one. I'm not completely happy with it, so i really hope you like it.  
> The prompt was "Dean watches future Dean and future Cas going at it", i can't find the exact one because tumblr is being funny as usual with messages.
> 
> Hope you like it!

_Do You Think Salvation Waits For You?_

It was the dead of night when Dean heard it.

He couldn’t sleep, and kept rolling over in an attempt to find some rest, too many things heaving on his chest and swirling through is mind.

Someone was moving in the other room of the cabin, and there were voices, desperately trying to remain at a whisper level, it seemed. He knew both of them.

He got up and, trying to be as silent as possible, walked to the other room, remaining concealed by the door corner and the dark. The room was dimly lit, and two figures were moving around and talking, in what seemed to be an heated argument.

“So Jenny, uh?” Castiel was saying, a sharp edge to his words.

“Yeah, Jenny, and what?”

“I thought you were with Reesa?” Cas tone was insistent, not even trying to be light. Dean just smirked, with a grin that didn’t extend to his eyes.

“Are you lecturing me on monogamy?”

“I’m trying to understand what I’m doing here, since you clearly have your plate full.”

Dean shot him a deadly glare.

“What do you mean? You want me to take you to the Prom, now, Cas?” his tone was meant to be light and mocking, but there was a bitter edge to it.

“No” Castiel’s voice was low and snarling “It means that I’m sick of running to you every time you decide girls bored you out. I’m sick of you calling every time you need to get fucked, the way you won’t even admit to yourself that you _want to_ ” he had walked up on Dean, eyes flashing anger, cornering him to the wall.

Dean was starting to feel uncomfortable, peeking at what was clearly a very private conversation. Yet, he couldn’t tear his eyes off the two men. The air was charged with tension, but it wasn’t unpleasant and he found his skin tickling with anticipation.

His future self swallowed, while Cas’s face was only inches away from his

“And what’s wrong with that?” he whispered on Cas’s lips, dangerously close to his. Dean couldn’t help a twinge in his stomach and a spark of arousal.

“No” growled Cas “I’m done with that” and he walked away abruptly “I’m done being the convenient relief for your repressed homosexual urges.”

“C’mon Cas” Dean voice was almost pleading, now “It’s not like you don’t enjoy it”

Castiel stopped and turned around, and Dean was almost scared by the look on his face. The lighthearted, stoned hippy he had met in the morning was gone, and the flash of thunder that sparked through him had a very angelic echo to it.

He grabbed Dean by his shirt and shoved him against the wall “Say it again.”

The shadow of a grin passed across the other’s face, and then he was pleading again, voice a mixture of need and almost desperation “Please. I need this. I need. You.” He exhaled.

Cas gritted his teeth and they stared at each other for a long time.

Dean felt again as he was intruding, but at the same time was completely unable to stop the surge of arousal and that swirled through him.

Finally, Castiel closed his eyes, letting go a heavy sigh. When he opened them again, his look was almost blank.

“On your knees” he commanded in a stern voice, and Dean witnessed with growing astonishment and a pounding heartbeat his future self dropping eagerly to his knees, open the fly of Cas’s jeans and swallow him whole, a lewd sound escaping his throat.

Dean let go a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and felt the pressure of his pants had increased at an intolerable level. Before he could fully realize what he was doing, he was unbuttoning them and stroking tentatively over the fabric of his underwear.

Cas was thrusting his hips deep forward, eyes closed and head thrown back, his teeth biting his lower lip and almost drawing blood. And the sight of Cas like that, rocking back and forth and disappearing into his—Dean’s mouth with deep, harsh pushes and the sound Dean was making at the back of his throat—it made Dean moan and push harder in his hand.

And he almost tripped over when Cas started uttering a stream of obscenities.

“God, you’re so good at sucking dicks Dean, you should go professional…Such a whore anyway… and such a pretty mouth to fuck…You like it, don’t you? You like being on your knees for me, letting me fuck your mouth.”

He threaded a hand in Dean’s hair, and pulled it back, exposing the soft skin of his throat.

“I bet I could pull out and come all over your face, and you’d take it, wouldn’t you?” he asked in a vicious tone, and Dean just swallowed and nodded, casting his eyes down in submission.

Dean watched, completely incapable of stopping, while the strange mixture of arousal and fear kept pumping through his veins, making him harder and harder.

Cas smirked and pulled out of Dean’s mouth. His hand was still in his hair, and he dragged him up by it, drawing a pained moan from his lips.

“Lose your pants” he ordered, and Dean was swift to comply. His pants and underwear dropped to a pool at his feet, showing his hard erection. His eyes remained downcast.

Then Cas grabbed him unceremoniously by the shirt and turned him around, pressing his face and chest to the wooden wall and shoving his legs apart with his.

“Hold tight, and don’t scream.”

He pressed him down, exposing his ass, while Dean put his hands on the wall, trying to hold himself, fingers scraping the wood and splinters cutting through his skin.

Cas settled between his legs and without so much of a warning he was breaching him, pushing mercilessly in him, and putting one hand over his mouth to silence the loud cry Dean let go when he buried himself completely.

Dean was sure his future self had just bitten down on Cas’s fingers, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Ssssh” Cas shushed him, starting to move steadily “Don’t struggle, or it’ll be worse. I know you like it like that… Rough and painful, so you can pretend you didn’t want it…” Castiel voice was hoarse and he was starting to pant, sweat glistening over his forehead.

Dean was muttering against Cas’s hand, eyes shut close and a trace of tears at the corners of his eyelids.

The sound of frantic thrusts, of skin on skin, filled the room, and Dean found himself increasing the strokes on himself, while his other hand tried to reach his hole, pressing onto it and making him see stars.

Something, somewhere in a corner of his mind screamed that this was wrong, very wrong. But he shut it close and kept going, biting his lips to avoid moaning out loud in pleasure.

Cas kept moving into Dean, fucking him at a rough pace, angling his thrusts deeper and deeper, hitting his prostate cruelly at every passage and then pulling out, only to slam back in a second later.

Dean was moaning against his hand, rocking his hips back on Cas’s cock, pleasure and pain mixing together with the need to be filled, the need to have Cas in him, fucking him like that, because Cas was right: he was a whore, he was a bad person and he didn’t deserve anything, especially from Cas. Only this. This, he could take. The pain, he could take. The roughness he craved and longed for. The splinters cutting through his finger, the need to breath and the taste of salt and blood in his mouth. That, he could take, he deserved it.

“Look at you” Cas was saying with a mocking tone “all whiny and needy, opening your ass for me to ram you against a wall. So eager to get my cock slammed inside you. I wish your girls could see you like that, begging to be fucked senseless…” his voice trailed away, as he kept pushing.

Dean moaned again, voice still muffled by Cas’s hand.

“Go on” Cas said, grabbing Dean’s cock and pumping it harshly “Come for me. I know you want to, you little cocksucker. Go on then, come on my cock.” He slammed into Dean, releasing his mouth, and with a violent cry Dean came, shaking uncontrollably.

Cas tightened his grip on Dean’s hips and held him in place as he rode his own orgasm with a few, deep, final thrusts.

Dean was stroking himself frantically by now, one finger completely sheathed in himself, and when Cas pushed one final time into his other self, he came, a silent cry leaving his lips.

He panted heavily, in time with the other two men.

Dean had collapsed to the floor, a blank look on his face, as if all emotions had been drained from him. Cas was pulling his pants up, and he sounded both sad and exhausted when he spoke.

“I’m going to bed.”

Dean nodded, still on the floor, his naked back still turned in Cas’s direction. And Cas was almost to the door when Dean spoke “Why do you keep doing this, if I disgust you so much?”

Bitterness and regret poured out of every word.

Cas stopped, but didn’t turn. The sorrow in his voice was infinite.

“Because I still remember who you are, even if you have forgotten. And because I’m so stupid that I keep loving you.” He added in a whisper.

Dean didn’t reply, his head dropping low, and remained there motionless, while Cas walked away, the sound of his steps echoing through the silent cabin.

Dean, still dizzy in the dark of his corner, felt like he just received punch in the gut.

‘ _But I love you, too!_ ’ he wanted to scream, the realization hitting him full force, so bad that he had to bite his tongue to avoid actually screaming.

But he knew it wasn’t this Cas that needed to hear it.

Trying his best not to make any noise he pulled up, and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Quote courtesy of Kamelot


End file.
